massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nightmare975
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jesika Shepard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 03:31, 2010 March 20 Hey! Hey Nightmare! I'm glad you joined.-[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hello, Nightmare! I'd just like to inform you that a Blog post about the new events that are going to happen on ME Fanon has been posted. The blog gives some information about everything new that's coming. Your input would be much appreciated. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, Nightmare! I'd like to tell you about some of the recent events on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less than 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 3 sentences or 300 bytes) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Hey, Nightmare! I don't know if you've noticed from the message I recieved earlier, but Mass Effect Fanon was just accepted for a Wikia spotlight! This will help get the wiki noticed by many more users. This will also help ease the release of the Good article awards, which will be released soon. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for all your help in getting the wiki this far. Your help is greatly appreciated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Picture Problem Oh I am terribly sorry I wasn't aware of that. So I guess that is my mistake I didn't know I thought it was available for public wiki use so I am sorry if that caused a problem I did not mean to. Are there ant other pictures I should be aware of to your knowledge so I do not repeat the same incident again? Once again very sorry didn't know. Sincerely Foxtrot12 21:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC). Alright thanks for the information. I am working on taking an image for the article right now should be up in a few hours. Sorry if i caused you any trouble. Foxtrot12 21:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Link problem Yeah, I'm having the same problem. I'm going to look into it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Nightmare, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare, please do not remove my notes and move around the quote templates on Kymir Jhoeli. You edit your own fanfic, and I'll edit mine, capiche? Sincerely, Lovelyb0nes Kymir Jhoeli Alright, grammar and spelling is acceptable, I suppose, but I don't expect to make many mistakes. But that's besides the real point. Perhaps my notes are not needed, but please do not remove them, and furthermore, do not move quotes around, as someone did, but I don't think it was you. Lovelyb0nes 13:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lovelyb0nes I meant I do not think that was you; it was you doesn't sound correct... Lovelyb0nes 14:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lovelyb0nes I need to make one more comment. The "Backstory" heading is just for organization's sake, so please do not remove that either. RP is ready! Hey Nightmare, the RP is ready and has started! Be sure to check the discussion if you don't know how the post layout goes. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nightmare, I was wondering if you'd like to play as a species ambassador. It won't count toward your character count (which is 3 maximum), but it will be able to shape the characters personality and history. Message me if you'd like to. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Quarians, Volus, Elcor, Batarians, Rhooks, and even the Dezba are possible choices for ambassador. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey Nightmare, congratulations! As you've obviously seen, you are this month's UOTM! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Activity Yeah I know. My school has been in session since August 13th and it has hindered my ability to resume my high level of editing I had in the summer. I only hope you are right and that they will return. Or it's gonna get real lonely on this wiki. Foxtrot12 19:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Tags The tags are necessary because we've had at least two users mistake BT's versions of canon characters or places for actual canon, and many of our users (particularly the newer ones) are so ignorant of the ME timeline that they might not realize that the Quarian Wars or the nuking of Asia were just things that BT made up. -- Gnostic 03:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC)